Lullaby - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine realizes she's passed down a family tradition.


_Sammy & Ilna, a quote for today, because the stars aligned for us to become friends and family:  
_ "No friendship is an accident." ― O. Henry

_REALMcRollers, thank you. Every day you make us smile. _

* * *

**Lullaby**

**Chicago, Illinois - 1936**

The young woman tucked in her sleepy baby and rocked the cradle gently. "Mommy and Daddy missed you tonight, but it was nice to get out for a little while while your grandparents took such good care of you." She said quietly as she sat in the rocking chair.

"I'm actually glad you weren't asleep yet." She adjusted the pink crocheted blanket. Their apartment building had switched from a coal stove to oil heat a few years back and she was even happier for the cleaner option now that her little girl had arrived. Chicago winters were no joke and the beautiful baby that arrived in time to celebrate Christmas was warm and cozy as she closed her bright blue eyes, sighed softly and relaxed into slumber as her mother began to sing.

_Heaven, I'm in Heaven,_

_And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak;_

_And I seem to find the happiness I seek_

_When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek..._

The song wasn't exactly a lullaby, but it was on the hit parade and was featured in the movie she and her husband had seen that evening. Her first night out after having her daughter. As she sat in the chair beside the cradle, her husband tiptoed in and placed a hand on her shoulder. When her fingers covered his, he leaned down to kiss her temple. He sang the last few bars along with his wife. "How's our girl?"

"Perfect." She smiled up with glowing eyes. "And perfectly named. Angeline is sleeping like an Angel."

* * *

**1960**

Little Elizabeth was far too wide awake for 8:30 p.m. on a Friday, but her mother couldn't resist the huge eyes that pleaded as she requested just one more lullaby.

"Maybe just _one _more," Ang bopped a finger on her daughter's nose, then turned at the sound of the door. "Daddy's home," she said and smiled. He'd picked up an extra shift at the factory so one of his friends could go to the hospital to visit his wife and new baby. And with a new baby of their own, they could use the extra pay.

When Rocks' head popped into the room, the child said, "Our baby's sleeping, Daddy."

Ang continued with a grin, "Greg went down half an hour ago. Miss Elizabeth here is still awake. We read two stories and sang a song."

Stepping in to greet his daughter and wife with a kiss he was met with Elizabeth's big brown eyes. "I'll take over, get some rest," he told Ang. "Daddy will sing to you, how does that sound, honey?"

Rocks and Ang shared a smile as she kissed Elizabeth and said goodnight while the little girl settled against the pillows and said, "Sing the _eyes_ song, Daddy."

Tucking her in and kissing her forehead, he nodded at his daughter's name for the popular ditty. When he began to sing, she sang along.

In the bedroom on the other side of the wall, Ang checked her baby boy who was fast asleep in his bassinet and crawled into bed, once again grateful she had a husband who offered to help, even after a full day's work. Listening to him and their daughter, she quickly fell asleep to her favorite voices singing together until it was only Rocks' quiet baritone on the last verse.

_Are the stars out tonight_

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_

_Cause I only have eyes for you, dear_

_The moon may be high_

_But I can't see a thing in the sky_

_I only have eyes for you_

* * *

**Okinawa, Japan 1980**

"Mommy?"

Elizabeth Rollins chuckled at her two year old's persistence in trying to stay awake until Joseph got home, even though he was later than usual. "Yes, baby?"

"Dat boom?" She tilted her head in question at the familiar sound.

"Yes, my smarty pants. That's a sonic boom from the base, and it's your bedtime."

Catherine held up both hands. "Hug?"

Her mother gathered her into one. "Mommy loves you, sweetheart, now how about you snuggle down and we have a little song?"

"I play wif all da pieces." She pointed to the toddler sized battleship, complete with a fleet of sailors that she'd played with before bed.

"You did. And now my little captain, all the sailors have to go to sleep like you." She kissed the little cheek just as Joseph entered the room, still in uniform.

"We don't have a mutiny, here, do we?" He pointed to the toy and it's crew on the nearby play table. "Time for your crew to go to sleep."

"Daddy! Eva-body see-py." Catherine announced and he once again marvelled at how, even with her very distinct personality, in looks she was such a perfect miniature version of his wife.

"Exactly." He bent to kiss her head. "So, future Midshipman Rollins, time to sleep."

"Mommy sing?" the big brown eyes went from Joseph's to Elizabeth's.

"She's right. I promised a song. I left you a plate since you had the late briefing." She smiled, knowing he'd be starving.

Pecking her lips, he nodded his gratitude. "Thank you. Night, night, Catherine. Love you."

"Nigh, nigh, wuv ooh," the toddler responded before pulling her own covers to her chin and grinning up at her Mommy.

Loosening the top button of his uniform shirt as he left the room, Joseph Rollins smiled as he entered the kitchen to warm the pot roast and mashed potatoes. As he did, he found himself humming along quietly to the sound of his wife singing to their beautiful, brilliant daughter.

_Once there was a way_

_To get back homeward_

_Once there was a way_

_To get back home_

_Sleep, pretty darling_

_Do not cry!_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

* * *

**Oahu, Hawaii - Present**

Steve stepped into the doorway of Angie's bedroom and stopped at the sight of Catherine. She was sitting barefoot and cross legged on the floor next to their daughter's bed, singing softly. The shades were closed against the afternoon sun and Angie was just dozing into a nap.

His first thought after he really was the luckiest guy on the planet, was Catherine looked beautiful. She didn't ever _not_ look beautiful, but the expression on her face as she sang the lullaby made his heart turn over in his chest.

Tucking the light blanket up over Angie, she turned to look at him. She'd sensed his presence - SEAL stealth or not she always did, and waved her fingers at him as she sang the last bars of the song.

"_... if happy little bluebirds fly_

_beyond the rainbow_

_why, then, oh why_

_can't I?"_

When she stood and reached his side, Steve bent to kiss her, then pressed his forehead against hers.

"What?" She tilted her head when he broke the kiss.

He shrugged. "Nothing, just …" He kissed her again. "I like to watch you sing to her."

Placing a hand on his cheek she smiled softly. "I remember Mom singing to me."

"Then it's a family tradition."

"Yeah, I guess it is." She remembered Elizabeth saying Grandma Ang sang a few special lullabies of her own. "I hope Angie remembers our lullabies."

Steve's expression left no room for doubt. "She absolutely will."

# END _Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
